Data visualizations present information to users in a structured and organized manner, allowing the users to quickly and easily view and interpret underlying data. In some cases, data visualizations may be displayed on one or more monitors, such as TV monitors or wall-mounted displays (e.g., in an operations center). This allows many users to simultaneously view and track the underlying data. Despite being accessible to users, the users may be actively engaged in other tasks, which divert their attention from the data visualizations. Thus, anomalies in the underlying data may go unnoticed for extended periods of time. These delays in identifying and reacting to notable information in underlying data can compromise both the performance and security of computing systems.
Further, groups of users may be interested in viewing the same data visualization concurrently. Problems may arise where the users are viewing different data visualizations that could be superficially similar (e.g., they may use a common template, but be based on a different underlying data set), or are out of sync. In order to view the same data visualization, each user must separately enable the specific visualization, with the same specific configurations and settings, which may need to be manually configured by each user. A difference in any of these parameters can produce inconsistent displays, which may not be readily apparent to users.